Everything
by Vanished Snowflake
Summary: A series of one-shots about the PJO characters, mostly pairings. Angst, hurt, heartbreak, betrayal, losing everything...but do flickers of hope and love still shine their small light through the depressing parts of their lives?
1. Lost

**Beware of sappy, mushy soap opera kind of story. You have been warned.**

"Percy." Annabeth whispered. Her heart ached with longing and shouted at her to sprint up front and tackle him with a hug. She wanted to feel his warm body against hers, she wanted to bury her head in his shoulder and inhale his familiar sea scent, she wanted to hug him and never let go...She wanted, no, needed him, his profound ability to annoy her, his sarchastic wit, his lack of common sense. Everything. His astounding bravery, his kind heart, his love for her. EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING...But was everything lost?

He looked different, something about him was harsher, more disciplined, much unlike the playful son of poseidon she had spent five wonderful years fighting next to, risking her life for. Their eyes locked. She spotted a flutter of recognition in those sea-green orbs she knew so well and hope flew like a frail yet beautiful butterfly into her thumping heart. Did he remember?

Chiron, previously standing by firmly her side, walked forward towards him. Annabeth knew the centaur well enough to know that he too was hoping with all his heart that Percy recognised them. Hera, that witch, had stolen his memories but surely they had started to come back to him like they did to Jason? Surely all those joyful moments spent together had not been fully snatched away from him? Didn't he at least try to pull it back into his grasp?

"Who are you people?" Percy demanded as he faced Chiron, riptide sheathed and pointing at his old friend's heart. He might as well have sliced Annabeth with it. She felt that much pain.

"At ease, Percy. They come from the greek equivalent of our camp, camp half-blood."

Annabeth turned towards the source of the raspy voice to be greeted by a large wolf, fangs bared, eyes glowing with intelligence. Lupa.

Chiron explained, with patience Annabeth could never have had in his place, to the goddess what had happened and the reason for their arrival. When he mentioned the situation with Percy's memory, Lupa admitted that their son of "Neptune" had in fact been having problems recalling his past.

"So, do you believe them?" the wolf turned to ask Percy at the end of Chiron's explanation. Annabeth stared at her boyfriend, silently willing him to say yes, pleading him to accept the possibilities, knowing that she would not be able to bear the hurt if he claimed he really had forgotten everything. Every moment together, every second spent thinking about each other, every small piece of memory...lost...no, please, no.

Percy glanced at Lupa then looked straight at Chiron, not bothering to look at Annabeth again. His lips were pressed into a hard line, "I don't-"

"Percy." The words escaped her. She could hold her emotions in no more. Annabeth was close to tears and all she wanted was him. Just when she thought something in her pathetic demigod life could be made permanent, she found it crashing down. The blow was too much for her to withstand and the pieces, the debris...it didn't look like they could be put back together. She didn't care if this could save the world from storm or fire...HER whole world was currently being flooded, destroyed and burned. She didn't care about anything more than she cared about him. "Percy." She said again. Nothing else mattered but him. He was her everything. Everything.

"Annabeth."

She tilted her head up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was crying...crying over a stupid seaweed brain who couldn't remember her. How was this possible?

"Annabeth." He repeated and stroked her face tenderly with his fingers. Percy was right in front of her and Annabeth's puffy eyes widened. She had yet to mention her name...did he...was his...

"I...I don't remember everything...but...I definetly remember you. Annabeth, don't cry." Percy said and for a second, Annabeth was stunned. Then, she listened to her heart and reached out to kiss him. He didn't pull back. He KISSED back.

Maybe...maybe they hadn't lost everything.

**Oh gosh. I can't believe I actually wrote that. It's worse than Twilight. But I don't feel like deleting it after taking time to write it. Sorry for the...pain caused by reading it. Or injuries. Or whatever. Maybe you want to check out the other one-shots?**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys, what do you think the next one-shot should be about? Which pair do you want me to write about? I was thinking Nico and Rachel but do provide me with any suggestions of yours. Thanks:D**

**~justmemyselfiandme~**


	3. Betrayal

**So I decided that I wanted to try Thalia/Luke. Honestly, I never tried writing about them before so if you don't like it or feel that I'm repeating myself here and there, do review and tell me :D. By the way, do you think these one-shots are too melodramatic?**

You could call it a storm.

Lightning flashed around them, lighting up their battle weary faces. Thunder crashed, cheering the two on in low, harsh tones. Rain poured down heavily, in the form of tears from Thalia's eyes. Strong wind blew, messing up her emotions, mixing hatred and love, anger and care all together. As the daughter of the god of the sky, she should have been more familiar with storms but the thing was, she had never expected one like this, had never expected that what caused this storm would actually happen... Others had warned her but how was she supposed to accept it? It was hard to believe that everything could just turn around like that, that everything she thought she knew like the back of her hand could end up entirely different...

Luke castellan. She had believed in him. She had believed she knew him. She had believed that some one like him would never betray her. She had believed wrong and for that, she ended up shockingly facing the unbelievable. He had changed so much. He had lost the kindness she loved him for, replaced by hatred for the gods and everyone who stood up for them...Everyone including her?

Thalia's heart ached. Did he really hate her? Fool, she thought to herself, why else are you two fighting right now? She focused and slashed at Luke's midsection but as always, he jumped right out of the way with his quick reflexes. It reminded her so much of the times before, when Luke had been Luke and they were running away from home and monsters. Life had been exhausting during those times and yet, those had been the best parts of her life. Why? Too simple. Luke.

When they had been on the run for their lives, they had constantly practiced fighting with each other. They would slice and deflect and slash with their blades, playful smiles on their faces as they pretended to attempt to kill while really teaching each other how to survive. These memories mocked her sadistically from the back of her mind as she fought Luke then, fought him to the death. A few years ago, she had risked her life to protect him and nearly died, with no regrets, because of that. Now, he was ready to kill her for her refusal to stab a sea-cow. Thalia wanted to laugh but all that came out were bitter tears. She refused to dwell longer on the painful betrayal and slashed again at that son of a-

"Sst!" The blade sliced through the air as quickly and with as much strength as the knowledge of Luke's strong resolve to kill her pierced her heart at the same time. He slashed at her and she felt pain course through her arm though she had sidestepped at the last second. Seeing the determination in that scarred yet handsome, familiar yet unfamiliar face as he struck had sent her slamming into an invisible wall of more hurt. She noted a flicker of something in Luke's blue eyes as he realised what he had just attempted but as quickly as it had appeared, it turned into a look of rage and hatred, by that time a reflection of what was presented in Thalia's own eyes...Both of them had a deep pool of hurt hidden underneath but neither stubborn party was going to let it show.

Ignoring the physical pain in her arm and its even more despicable emotional version which threatened to engulf her, she slammed Aegis into his stupid chest, half hoping the action would transfer some of her pain into him because it was getting overwhelming. His fighting stance wobbled a bit at the hard impact and he took a step back, regaining his balance quickly. He slashed at her again but she managed to parry in time, preventing a deep cut in her left shoulder. Luke twisted backbiter and hit her hand with the sword hilt, attempting to disarm her but failing because Thalia had switched her concentration from her inner pain to the fight, gripping her deadly weapon tightly. She wasn't going to lose this. After all, everything had changed. This wasn't Luke, not anymore. Luke wouldn't make Annabeth hold the sky and nearly die, Luke wouldn't join the titans, Luke wouldn't start a war against the olympians...Luke wouldn't hurt her. This wasn't Luke Castellan. It wasn't. She could fight him.

So what if her heart wouldn't listen?


	4. Gone

**Hello again. Thank you for the reviews:) Bookluva98, thanks for the constructive critisism:) I agree that the second one-shot wasn't very well written. Anyway, here's another one-shot I tried writing, this time on Silena after her boyfriend's death. Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's short...**

No. No. NO.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't. He wasn't gone. He...he wasn't! He wouldn't have left her like this. He knew how much his life meant to her, he knew how meaningless her life would be without him. He knew everything about her...so...he couldn't have left. It wasn't possible.

The truth clawed its way back into her mind and heart and she screamed as tears poured out from her eyes like rain from a stormcloud. Her denial to accept reality wasn't going to change anything. He was dead. The guy she had truly loved after years spent playing with the hearts of other men was gone forever. The guy she had spent night after night snuggling up next to was lost. The guy she had given her entire heart to, with all sincerity, was now infinitely out of reach from her grasp. She would never again feel his strong arms hug her tightly, reluctant to let go...never again hear his heartbeat chant his undying love for her as she leaned against his chest...never again tell him "I love you", knowing she meant it with her entire being...never, never ever...It was too much.

She had believed in love a whole lot, being the daughter of Aphrodite. She trusted that love would never fail her, that it was this that made the world a better place. Now, she doubted all of it. What did you do when the one you loved was gone, hidden in the shadows of the Underworld? What did you do when the one you lived for left you? She chuckled bitterly. Ha ha. She was quoting Twilight and even that brought her painful memories. She could remember the times when she thought love was that superficial, like shown in movies, all about kisses and bed scenes. She had been wrong. He had taught her what true love really was and she had never forgotten. The way she felt about him was practically indescribable and now that he was gone, the pain was practically unbearable.

Actually, it honestly was unbearable.

As memory after sweet memory of her time spent with him fluttered through her exhausted mind, she found herself being engulfed in more and more pain. It hurt so much but she had no way of escaping all of it since there was no way of bringing him back. Tear after tear fell uncontrollably down her face as her sore heart cried in agony for its other half. Gone, gone forever. Why? Why? Why?

She curled up into a ball. She couldn't take it anymore but there was nothing for her to do. She knew now why her half-sisters never got themselves into serious relationships. They knew what her mom dealt with better than she did. Love was wonderful. But it hurt too.

Without him, it was like a whole chunk of her heart had been torn out from her chest. It was like an essential piece of her just wasn't there and the other pieces were now dying. Losing him was the most painful thing she had ever experienced and ever would, for sure. He was gone now and she had to believe it. It was the truth and truth and love hurts.

It was painful to think that she had finally fallen truly in love just to lose it all. To lose him. To lose everything.

**Coming up next: Either Thalico or Nico by himself. Honestly, I don't really like the Thalia/Nico pairing but because moonlight13sunlight reviewed THRICE asking for it and others also asked for it, I'm quite sure I would write one:D However, I may post one on Nico(by himself) first, since I already wrote a simple one-shot concerning just him. **

**If you're reading this, please review. Even a one-word review provides encouragement to the writer. Of course, constructive critism is more favourable.**


	5. Pain

**Hi again. So I decided that I might as well post the Nico one-shot already. Well, here it is(obviously). Please review to tell me what you think about it. It's kind of simple, I guess. Hope you still like it:) Thanks for the reviews**

He was only ten. Did the fates not know that?

His life used to be so blissful, so free of worry, so free of pain. Smiles took no effort while happiness was actually a part of him. He basked in wonderful sunshine, the darker, colder parts of this human existence hidden away from his eyes, mind and heart. He only had a sister but he was contented with that. She meant the world to him and although she was a slight bit overprotective, that meant she loved him even more, didn't it? Didn't it? He believed that and lived with cheerfulness in his heart. Life was bliss.

Of course, things change. The fates are cruel.

Everything switched around and life took sharp turns, threatening to knock him off stable mental cliffs into pits of uncontrollable rage and pain. Every single important thing in his life just started crashing down, large pieces fell and crumbled. It all happened so fast. His life was in ruins before his first tear could embrace the cold ground.

She abandoned him. To her, he was just a piece of extra responsibility, an extra load...So she took the chance and kicked her own brother out of her life. He was just a heap of trash from her mortal past that she would visit, if she felt like it, once in a cold blue moon. He was nothing to her. All that love had been a lie, all that care had been a stupid act. He meant nothing to her. He was nothing. Nothing...He hid his rage and pain and sadness under a thin mask which threatened to crack whenever he saw her laughing with the hunters...laughing...ha...It would be a long time before he could do that again. For now, his grief stripped him of the power to just smile.

He lost her. Forever. And he never got to say goodbye to her. She never said goodbye to him. First, she abandoned him for selfish wants, caring not of the pain it caused him. Now, she left him to never, never see him again. She was everything to him, even if he wasn't anything to her. Tears streaked down his pale cheeks though refusing to take any pain away with them. So what if boys didn't cry? He was ten and he lost the most important thing in his messed up life...twice. He curled up into a ball and let out the emotions he had taken great effort to hold in. It nearly consumed him.

He became an outcast. Others shunned him because of his parentage and he considered hating his father. Now, he really had lost everything. No family, no friends, no possibility of ever making new ones. All that he was left with were the dead. Tormented souls, wailing spirits...this was his replacement for friends? This was his new company? Yes...these creatures were the only ones who accepted him and respected him...though that was out of fear he would blast their souls to tartarus like his crazy dad would. Oh yes, that was the pathetic option he was left with. Any remaining happiness was replaced by a constant surge of pain. Everything was escaping from his weak grasp and instead of emptiness, it left him with holes in his heart. Soon, there would be nothing left.

He was as useless a piece of junk as that dreaded figurine that cost Bianca's life. He was a son of hades but it made no difference if he couldn't summon his sister's spirit. She was avoiding him, he knew it but refused to believe this piece of truth. More hurt was the last thing he needed, even if hurt was all he had left. She left him for the hunters, she left him for the dead...but he still loved her and he always would. He couldn't leave her, even if every fruitless attempt to bring her back pierced his being with more pain. Pain, more pain, it was an endless repetition. Whatever happened to him just added more and more pain into his dark life. On the outside, he was a kid. Inside, he was an old man strickened with grief, every inch of his useless body engulfed in hurt. He had lost everything that mattered. Every screwed up little thing in his screwed up little life.

He was only ten. The fates didn't care. No one did.

**If you're reading this, please review it. As much as I don't like the pairing, coming up next will probably be something involving Thalia/Nico. It might not be a happy one though...**


	6. Shadows

**Hello again. Gosh. How long has it been since I last posted? Anyway, here's a one-shot on Thalia/Nico which I said I would do. Initially, I didn't think this pairing was very realistic but as I thought about it, I realised that it might actually be possible. One thing that could connect them is the fact that they have both been somewhat betrayed by a loved one. Thalia betrayed by Luke, Nico somewhat abandoned by his own sister, Bianca. I admit that I'm starting to like this pairing. GOSH. Did I really just say that? I used to be anti-thalia/nico, you know... **

**Anyway, enough mindless jabble. Here's the one-shot. It's not very good and kind of just drags on but I'm posting it for now. Might rewrite it some other time. **

He hid in the shadows. As he always did.

He watched as she laid on the ground, bow and arrow at her side, ready to impale the heart of any wandering monster in the woods. He watched as she flicked her black hair away from her face, so those blue eyes of hers could admire the starry night sky. He watched as she, with the belief that there was no one else in the clearing, shed away the mask of confidence and revealed what she had been hiding for years-her broken self. The past betrayal had struck deep and the wound was still there, hidden behind fake smiles and lies that all had been forgotten...

He knew, though. He knew of the pain that constantly attacked her, of how much she wanted to wipe her memories clean and get rid of the hurt. He had, after all, experienced something similar. In fact, the two of them had shared these depressing parts of their lives with each other, learnt to understand each other, formed a special connection between each other, even becoming...friends. Although bound to an oath she herself had made, she had allowed herself to grow closer to him, a forbidden male. Although bound to a sad darkness he himself had created, he had allowed himself to step out of it. He had opened himself to her, trusted her with certain parts and sides of him he hid from everyone else. He had given her his hea-

He shivered though the night was not cold. It hurt. Damn it. It more than just hurt. His heart used to be in pieces, after the abandonment by his sister, the betrayal. Now his heart was even more broken, in millions of molecular-sized bits, after she told him he couldn't return his feelings. "I'm a hunter, Nico. I made an oath." she had said but it was obvious it was due to the fact she still had something for Luke. Otherwise, why would she still be all sad and depressed right now? Looking at the night sky, searching for an answer, a way to end the pain caused by the son of Hermes' betrayal?

His broken heart ached. Life was unfair. The two girls he had ever loved in his life never wanted him. Not his sister, not the girl who was in his mind every second. Was this what he got for being a child of Hades? Unloved, unwanted...even his own father didn't like him.

He wondered why she couldn't just give him a bit more of a chance, let his dark life take a turn, become something brighter. Or was that not meant for him...ever? Was a child of the underworld destined to live in the shadows of life, the darker sides of existence always? The sad experiences, the depressing things...was his life always going to be filled with those?

Right then, all he wanted was for Thalia to love him and let go of Luke even if it was Luke's betrayal that allowed the two of them to first connect. Luke. He hardly knew him but at that moment, he hated that guy to the core. The one who broke Thalia's heart and the one who still resided in it, despite the pain it caused her. The one whom she just refused to forget. That night, the shadows barely hid him and the increasing rage and pain inside that was fighting to escape. Shadows. Always in the shadows. Bianca's shadow, Percy's shadow, Luke's shadow.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She stared at the sky, part of her aware she was trying to get an answer from inanimate stars. The sense of emptiness was consuming her. Not only then but every day. Every freaking hour, every freaking second. She thought back to the days she spent with him and a tear streaked down her cold cheek. This wasn't like her at all. She didn't cry. More importantly, she didn't cry over boys...Or at least she shouldn't do such. Who would have known taking up the oath would have been such a bad choice and such a pain?

Pain. Oh yeah. She was definetly feeling that right then. She'd been feeling it ever since that stupid day when she made the worst choice of her immortal life. Why had she done it when her heart had been screaming at her not to? The sweet memories of their time together flooded into her and she choked back a sob. She missed him so much. It didn't feel right without him, awful, in fact. He was the other half of her heart and she was barely living now that he was gone.

"I'm a hunter, Nico. I made an oath."

Those were the two most idiotic sentences she had ever made.

Overwhelming regret poured into her as she remembered that day. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She hadn't been listening to her heart at all... There was nothing to do now. Too late to take back the words that chased him out of her life in pain and heartbreak. All she could do was look at the stars and pretend he was somewhere near, somewhere in the shadows nearby?

Right then, all she wanted to do was tell Nico her true feelings. Tell the guy who spend night after night listening to her moan about Luke, who slowly but surely mended up her broken heart, who filled it up with his own love, that she loved him too. With all her Hunter heart. Even if it was forbidden.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He claims he is always in the shadows, that his life is always dark. It's true. But if he had chosen to step out of the shadows then, life for him would have taken a turn. But it didn't. Because he continued to hide in the shadows that night. As he always did.

**Okay. I agree. That ending sucked. **

**Thank you for all reviews:) **

**bookluva98-xXxPercy'sWiseGirlxXX-sam-nowhereisdarkness-deadgirl1330-moonlight13sunlight-Living on a Wish-Bob-melbel10-(blank)-StilloftheSilence-Alexandra Nighshade-softballgirl05**


	7. Discord

**Definitely not my best piece of work. It was kind of rushed and I think you'll be able to tell that yourself as you read it.**

"I HATE you!" she screamed, the words tasting bitter on her tongue.

Kronos/Luke stared indifferently at her and she stiffened. True. It was true then. She didn't want to believe it, never could make herself accept it but...she had too. It was literally staring her in the face. The Luke she knew was gone and lost forever, having left her without a goodbye.

It hurt. Seriously hurt. No one needed to know that the person you loved wanted to kill you with passion. Luke used to be her saviour, the knight in celestial bronze armour who taught her how to survive as who she was. He used to be her protector, the brave boy who defended her with his life when monsters wanted to rip out her young soul. He was her brother, part of her family, part of her life. And now this brother of hers wanted to send her to the underworld and destroy the world she lived in. All she knew and all she loved gone in a blink of an eye. Luke.

In the past, she had looked up to him, trusted him, believed him, loved him...refused to accept that he had turned when he did. She shook her head when fate laid the truth in front of her, closed her eyes when his sword was pointed in front of her friends, turned around when his blue eyes became golden. She had always hoped that the old Luke could still be found and retrieved but now... looking at her dear teacher and instructor lying in a miserable heap, knowing with certainty that many good friends had died by his hand...there was no more hiding the truth from herself. Sure, somewhere behind Kronos' consciousness there was Luke. But the old Luke could never to be found again.

Annabeth Chase did not cry...But there they were, hot tears welled up in her gray eyes. He had betrayed her trust. He wanted to kill her. He was not worthy of her love. She hated him.

She knew how much of a lie that was. The pain of the betrayal was threatening to consume her and that was only possible if she cared. Cared for the one who cared not for her. Cared for the one who wanted to wipe humans and gods off this earth!

They were right then. Everyone who said she couldn't face Luke. She just couldn't bear to kill him. Even if driven by anger at the betrayal, she doubted she could survive the memory of Luke's blood stained on her hands every time it haunted her later. She said she hated him, that he was not worthy of a place in her heart... But he was already there, breaking it into millions of pathetic pieces.

She then felt a squeeze on her shoulders, Percy willing her to be patient.

"I have to fight him." he told her with determination.

"It's my fight too!" she cried. And it was. She had to save the campers. She had to save the world. She had to save herself. The old Luke was gone and what was left of him was only going to break her heart. The problem was, getting rid of him would cause the same thing. The real fight was between the part of her who wanted him dead and the stubborn, hurting side that insisted he be kept alive. The second worry was...with this internal fight, will her heart be torn apart too? She had intelligence, she had friends, she had family...but the most important and essential part was her heart and all Annabeth wanted was for it to be kept whole. All Luke was doing was pulling it mercilessly into two separate halves.

Suddenly, Percy squeezed her shoulders again. Did the incompetent Seaweed Brain understand her inner conflict?

In the midst of chaos and war, this action was somewhat reassuring and Annabeth realized one important aspect of the situation as she fixed her eyes onto Luke with steely determination, hand grasping her dagger tightly.

No matter how many pieces Luke were to tear her heart into, clumsy Percy was there to hold them together and fix it up again.

**Yup. Not very happy about this. Will probably re-write it when I have time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello lovely readers ^^ I'm sorry this isn't a story chapter but i've been pretty busy these days. Don't worry, I'll try to write something once I'm done with my long list of homework!

Ahyway, let's get to the point of this Author's Note.

Have you ever heard of Fanmortals? it's a PJO fanfic award site and this story was nominated for Best Angst :D The voting just started and I would really appreciate it if you could vote for me. Just go to fanmortals(dot)webs(dot)com and click the "vote" link under the huge banner. Then just click the voting link for Best Angst and click my story. It would make me really happy if you could vote for me. Thank you! And not just for the vote, for everything! Thank you for reading, for reviewing and adding it to your alerts! :DD Thank readers!

~justmemyselfiandme~ 


End file.
